greenflamefandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes RP
The Heroes RP is the first actually successful roleplay on the Green Flame Forums, organised and led by Pretive. So far, the contributing members consist of Pretive, Psyniac, Luvtehcomix, Dreto, Ghost and Scarlet-Storm. Playable Characters 'Tanner Grey' Portrayed by: Pretive Age: 17 Gender: Male Power: Flight Character sheet. Juliet Coen Portrayed by: Psyniac Age: 21 Gender: Male, prefers to be seen as a female Power: Molecular manipulation Character sheet. John Leonard Drake Portrayed by: Dreto Age: 29 Gender: Male Power: Fear generation Character sheet. Malcom Bonesteele Portrayed by: Luvtehcomix Age: 24 Gender: Male Power: None Character sheet. Michael Hubert Portrayed by: Ghost Age: 21 Gender: Male Power: Life detection. Character sheet. Derek O'Neill Portrayed by: Scarlet Storm Age: 18 Gender: Male Power: Supersonic screams. Character sheet. Oswald Malone Portrayed by: Tupperwits Age: 48 Gender: Male Power: None Character sheet. Non Playable Characters 'Holly Coen' Holly Coen is Juliet's little sister, aged 17. She goes to East Dayton Highschool with the likes of Tanner and Derek. She has an ability, although nobody knows that yet, including herself. 'Kurt Foxx' Kurt Foxx was a married man murdered by John, who left his body in his kitchen as he burnt down his house. 'Ms Foxx' Her actual first name is unknown, but she is Kurt's widow who was saved from the burning house by Tanner and Juliet. 'Robert Peterson' Although his actual profession and backstory are unclear, Mr Peterson is a clearly wealthy business with a good reputation, despite the fact he has a corrupt side. John asked him to supply him arms, and when he refused, John used his power to send the police after his son and shortly afterwards killed him, after he continued to refuse to help. 'Laurence Peterson' Laurence is Bob Peterson's son. John used his power to convince Chief Clifford to arrest him to in order to score guns from Peterson. 'Chief Earl Clifford' Earl Clifford is the Chief of Police in Dayton, Ohio. 'Jason Biff & Chantelle' One of East Dayton's high schools many bullies. Biff has faced off with Tanner more than once in the past, and Tanner knows how to deal with him. Chantelle is his girlfriend, who is very protective of despite his unfaithful ways. 'Chris Elsley' Chris is Juliet's laid-back friend and co-worker at Fey Burgers. 'Lewis Smith/Taylor' One half of the Smith & Taylor lawyer firm. Robert Peterson used to be his client, until he and Lewis were both shot down by John. Lewis appeared to have known John from his past life as up and coming lawyer. 'Alison' Alison is head of the foresenics department for Dayton, Ohio Police. References * Michael's first name comes from St Michael, and his surname "Hubert" is a type of Bloodhound, which is somewhat of a nickname of his because of his power. * Juliet Coen's surname is a reference to Resident Evil 0's Billy Coen, which Ghost was playing as Psy wrote his character sheet. * Fey Burgers is named after Maya Fey from the Phoenix Wright Fandub, who is a burger obsessive. * Jason's surname, "Biff", is the first name of the antagonist Biff Tannen in the Back to the Future films. * Chris' surname, "Elsley" comes from one of the creators of the TV show, Skins, Bryon Elsley. Also, his first name comes from the character Chris Miles, of the same show. * After he faints, Tanner has a dream with a banana and a knife connected by a rope, which is a reference to the Flash Game "Pursuit" and is an In-Joke to a degree. * Kibble Park is named after a character from the Kirby series, in reference to Heroes' Kirby Plaza. * Nate River is named after the character of the same name from Deathnote. Category:Projects